Naomi Yen
(right)]] Naomi Yen (born 1968) is a controlled character in Tucker's Wand and The Princess and The Clock. Aunt to Maggie Yen and Madison Yen, Naomi works as a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department and is an alumni of Decker State College, being a member of the sorority Delta Nu Omega. Due to Naomi wearing a ring linked to the Royal Momju Necklace Susie Kim can control her at will. Biography Naomi was born in Seattle, Washington, her father a police officer and her mother a master chef. Naomi had three siblings, two sisters, including Corinna Wei, and her brother Roger Yen, the oldest. While not rich the Yen Family was rich in spirit and knew how to enjoy life with what they had. Naomi admired her father, proud that he was one of the first Chinese-American police officers in the area. Aspiring to be more like her father, Naomi decided to study law and ended up going to school at Decker State College in Malibu. With DSC Naomi joined the Delta Nu Omega sorority, her closest friends at the time being Twila Oswin and Carla Perez, though they later grew more distant. To help make money while going to school Naomi took a job as a model for stock photos. After earning a degree in law Naomi became a police officer with the Los Angeles Police Department, electing to stay in Los Angeles county claiming to have fallen in love with the region. Over the years Naomi dated little, remaining content with her life, and even when asked by Ling Yen to watch out for Madison Yen and Maggie Yen Naomi rarely got involved. It was only when Maggie started becoming fairly problematic that Naomi started actively bothering Maggie's friends, including Tucker Holmes. While Tucker's status as an adopted son of the Yen family was sometimes questioned Naomi took it to heart, often calling him 'nephew' and insisting he call her 'aunt.' For a time Naomi also mentored Sharise Bray, who was picked by Chief of Police Wilma Seeger to receive special training from a top officer. When Dakota Jackson needed to infiltrate the LAPD's Central Bureau she targeted Naomi. Upon arriving at Bean There, one of her favorite places to stop, Naomi was hit by a combination of Transmoxide and Hypnosis, falling under Dakota's control. Dakota used Naomi to sneak into the bureau and kidnap Rose Wagner right out from under the noses of Internal Affairs, after which she let Naomi go. A couple of weeks later Naomi helped Ling confront Cindy Vu about Maggie having seemingly disappeared, only to end up given a ring by Susie Kim that allowed her to be controlled by the Royal Momju Necklace. Naomi was used to help convince Ling to lay off of Maggie and Madison, and later began to help Ling move in with Susie and Cindy. Aside from the particular influence Naomi has been left unchanged by the ringing experience, but Susie has not removed it. Personal Information * Current Age: 41 * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 110 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Roger Yen, Older Brother * Corinna Wei, Older Sister * Ling Yen, Sister-in-Law * Madison Yen, Niece * Maggie Yen, Niece * Bella Wei, Niece * Chelsey Wei, Niece * Tucker Holmes, Adoptive Nephew Friends * Sharise Bray * Susie Kim * Twyla Hargrave Appearances * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Tales from the Tuckerverse: The Jackson Five * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Trivia * Naomi is based on actress Lucy Liu. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:The Princess and The Clock Category:Los Angeles Police Department